Dress
by StaubreyBechloeGoals4Life
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey have been dating for over a year, but Stacie is starting to doubt Aubrey will ever commit. How will the former captain show her love for the only woman she has ever had a toner for? Through song, of course! Staubrey with a dash of Bechloe.


Stacie giggled at her friends' excitement as they entered one of her parents' favorite luxury hotels in New York City. The Bellas made it to the ICCA Finals for the second year in a row and had the chance to make history once again by winning. They were the first all-female group to win the title and would be the first in history to repeat if they managed to pull off a win the next night. It was a big deal in the world of collegiate acapella and many past Bellas were thrilled for the group, including Stacie's mother, Helen. As soon as the Bellas were announced as finalists, she started making travel arrangements for the group of friends. Performing at Lincoln Center was a dream of Helen's that never came true, which was rare for her, and she wanted to make sure the Bellas were comfortable and celebrated for their accomplishments.

"Okay, I am pretty confident, but this place may even be too fancy for me," admitted Amy as a man in a tailored suite approached with a charming smile.

"You must be the Bellas. Welcome to New York City. If you will follow me, our best suites await your arrival and these fine gentlemen will get your luggage," he informed and Beca frowned in confusion.

"Your best suites, there must be a mistake," said Beca, but before the concierge could speak, Helen's melodic voice could be heard behind them.

"Only the best for the Bellas," she assured and Chloe nodded in awe as she looked around the immaculate lobby.

"Stace didn't mention the place would be this amazing," said Chloe and Cynthia Rose bit her lip.

"She was tightlipped about a lot of things. I guess sexiness runs in the family," said Cynthia Rose as she looked Stacie's mother up and down. Stacie slapped her friend's shoulder before embracing her mother.

"Hello, my love," said Helen and Stacie kissed her cheek.

"I missed you, mom. Where is dad?"

"Right behind you, angel," called her father as he walked out of the bar. He chuckled when she ran into his arms and Helen shook her head.

"She never gives me that warm of a welcome," informed Helen and Beca smirked.

"So I guess I was right. She is a daddy's girl. She talks about all of you a lot. I am Beca Mitchell, Stacie's best friend." Helen gave her a hug.

"And captain of the Bellas, it is nice to finally meet you, Beca," said Helen.

"Likewise and thanks for setting us up with the fancy rooms. You didn't have to, but we definitely appreciate it," said Beca as Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Last year we had to stay on the outskirts of town and only had four beds," informed Chloe.

"Yes, Stacie told us about your adventure last year leading up to Lincoln Center, so we figured you girls deserved a bit more style and comfort this time. Eric and I will be in attendance, along with our son, Derek. EJ wanted to make it, Stace, but he had to fly to Dubai at the last minute. He wants you to call him later. We booked the two terrace suites for you ladies. There are three beds in each. Stacie, informed us that some of you prefer to share beds, so there are two queens and a king sized in each suite," she informed. Chloe smiled appreciatively at Stacie, even though Beca, Jessica, and Ashley blushed. Stacie frowned in confusion.

"Wait, even with Bec and Chlo sharing and Jessica and Ashley, we are still a bed short. Did Eva and Alistair not have enough rooms available this weekend," questioned Stacie and Eric winked at his daughter.

"You will be in your own suite. It will give us some time to catch up," informed Eric, but Stacie's frown remained.

"You, mom, and Derek are staying in the Presidential Suite, so I can just go to your floor to catch up. What am I missing," she asked and Eric glanced over at his wife, who rolled her eyes.

"Nothing and stop being so paranoid. Bellas, I am sure you had a long flight and want to get settled in before you do anything else. It is still the early afternoon and this is a perfect location in town for sightseeing. If you need any help finding places to go, just let us know. Eva and Alistair, the owners of the hotel, are family friends, so they were gracious enough to make sure Benjamin is at your service as well," said Helen and Benjamin gave a bow of his head with a smile.

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask," assured Benjamin and Beca smiled politely.

"Thanks, um, actually we just planned on getting settled in, maybe doing one last rehearsal, and then hanging out around the hotel," said Beca and Stacie smirked.

"Oh, come on, Bec, I know we all agreed to rehearse, but some sightseeing will be good for us. Last time we were all here, we were too far from everything to enjoy it," said Stacie.

"Stace is right and Radio Music Hall is only a few blocks away," said Cynthia Rose.

"And Times Square," added Flo.

"And Carnegie Hall," said Ashley as Jessica excitedly nodded.

"And Studio 54," reminded Amy.

"And Central Park," said Flo

"And Hell's Kitchen," whispered Lilly. Beca was about to protest, but Chloe wrapped her arms around her.

"Becs, the last time we were here, even you complained that the pressure was too much because all we focused on was the competition. How about we do some sightseeing and then rehearse before dinner," suggested Chloe and Beca groaned when she saw all the pleading looks from the rest of the Bellas.

"Fine, but we can't get too tired okay? The choreography for tomorrow is pretty intense, so we can't do too much walking," she warned and Helen beamed with happiness.

"Which is why we arranged personal transportation for all of you. You can see the sights and then if it is alright with all of you ladies, we were hoping to treat you to dinner," said Helen and Chloe smiled warmly at her.

"Dinner would be amazing, but you have already done so much for us. You don't have to treat us," assured Chloe and Stacie smirked.

"Chlo, this is kind of what my parents do and if I know my mother, she already made reservations."

"Well serves you right, smarty pants. I didn't make a reservation anywhere….we are having it catered on our terrace," informed Helen and Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well pardon me," she teased and Helen kissed her cheek. Eric smiled at their interaction.

"Well, Bellas, make yourselves comfortable and enjoy your sightseeing. Derek and I have a conference call before we are finished for the week. Sweetheart, are you going with the girls," asked Eric and Helen shook her head.

"I need a massage. It was a long flight. You girls have fun and we will see you at dinner," said Helen and all the Bellas thanked them as Eric and Helen headed toward the elevators. Beca nudged Stacie.

"Dude, exactly how rich are your parents? They are paying for all of this," asked Beca in a whisper and Stacie shrugged.

"We are comfortable," assured Stacie and Beca smirked.

"You know who says crap like that? Rich people," said Beca and Stacie laughed as she followed the rest of their friends toward the other elevators.

Even with the added transportation, it was a long day of sightseeing and all the Bellas were relieved when Beca suggested they only do a quick run through before heading to dinner. They practiced as much as possible while on campus and even Beca had to admit they were in sync. Benjamin was more than happy to show them an empty meeting room to rehearse in and they all smiled at one another when they hit the last note. They jumped when clapping echoed through the room.

"Looking good," said a familiar voice and Stacie's eyes widened when she looked up to see Aubrey leaning against the door with a smile. The rest of the Bellas rushed over to greet her, but Stacie lagged behind. Beca glanced back at her and Stacie put on a small smile to let her friend know she was okay. Her last conversation with Aubrey wasn't exactly their best, but she was relieved to see the blonde.

Aubrey and Stacie had been secretly dating for a year and were in an exclusive relationship. It started the night of their ICCA Finals victory and things continued to blossom from there. What was originally a casual agreement with late night visits became more as the months progressed. Even though Aubrey graduated, she was hired by a nearby firm and kept the apartment she previously shared with Chloe. Once the Bellas moved into the Bella House on campus, Chloe and Beca couldn't keep their feelings at bay anymore and while all eyes were on their relationship, Stacie was easily able to sneak in and out without most of the Bellas noticing, except for Beca and Chloe. Stacie spent most nights at Aubrey's and Chloe was onto her friend. Aubrey smiled more, was in a better mood, and didn't stress as much. The biggest giveaway was how she perked up whenever Stacie was around though and Chloe asked Beca to keep an eye on Stacie. One morning when Stacie snuck back into her room, Beca caught her. After that, the couple came clean to their best friends, but asked them to keep it from the rest of the Bellas. That was easy for Beca since she didn't exactly approve and didn't want details. She knew Stacie was falling for Aubrey, but was skeptical of the blonde that tended to be all business. Her concerns felt justified as the relationship progressed and Stacie began to question how long Aubrey wanted to keep things a secret.

The last conversation between the couple ended in an argument and Stacie walking out. She was tired of lying to everyone else and making excuses. She was also tired of trying to figure out what Aubrey wanted from her. At times, it felt like Aubrey wanted the same things she did, the commitment and long-term plans, but Aubrey was never one to vocalize such things. Aubrey Posen was a vault. There were times when she showed Stacie she was more to her than just sex. They went out on date nights and Stacie was surprised by how effortlessly Aubrey accepted her sleeping over, but when it came to words and commitment, Aubrey held back and kept her feelings locked inside. Stacie finally had enough and after a particularly stressful day of exams, lab reports, and Bellas' rehearsal for Lincoln Center, Stacie said as much. She left for New York with her relationship with the woman she loved in the air and wasn't quite sure what Aubrey's surprise attendance even meant.

"What are you doing here," asked Beca, knowing Stacie was wondering the same thing. "You really think I wouldn't be here to see the Bellas make history and win a second straight title," asked Aubrey and she giggled when Chloe hugged her again.

"So, Posen, what did you think," asked Cynthia Rose and Aubrey smiled even more.

"I think tomorrow you are going to show any doubters that the Bellas are not a fluke," assured Aubrey and Chloe clapped happily.

"I can't believe you are here. So this is what you were hiding from me on the phone last night. This is a great surprise. We are heading to dinner with Stacie's family, you can come, right," asked Chloe and Aubrey looked over at Stacie, who still hadn't joined the group. She slowly made her way over with a nod.

"My parents are used to getting their way and they would kill me if they knew a Bella was in town and not at dinner with us," informed Stacie and Aubrey smiled adoringly at her.

"Thanks for the invite, Stace. I am sure you all need to get cleaned up before dinner, so I will meet you there. Chlo, just text me where."

"We are actually staying in tonight and will be up on the top floor. They are in the Presidential Suite. Apparently, Stace's parents are loaded…like really loaded," said Chloe. Aubrey nodded, but her eyes never left Stacie's. Beca noticed and cleared her throat.

"Alright, everyone get upstairs and get showered. We don't want to keep the Conrad's waiting," she announced and the rest of the Bellas hurried out of the room, leaving Stacie and Aubrey alone.

"Hey," said Aubrey and Stacie looked down as she crossed her arms.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"It was a last minute decision. I hated how we ended things, Stace. I don't want you to be distracted while you are up there tomorrow." Stacie smirked.

"So that's why you are here? To make sure all the Bellas are at peak performance levels? Don't worry, Captain Posen, I will be fine," grumbled Stacie before walking past her. Aubrey sighed and grabbed her hand.

"You know that isn't what I meant. Look, I suck at this, okay? We both know that, but you know why I am here. I am here for you, Stace, no one else." Stacie took in a shaky breath when Aubrey laced their fingers together.

"I am still looking for a place to stay, but your mom was nice enough to help me call around…."

"Wait, what are you talking about? When did you talk to my mom?"

"I called her this morning. I didn't tell her anything about us, just that I planned on being in town for the performance and was wondering if she knew of any places close by. I knew your parents arranged for you to stay here and was hoping she could pull some strings since you told me she knows the owners, but they are booked."

"I knew it. I knew she was up to something. That's why she got me my own suite." Aubrey frowned in confusion.

"You have your own room?"

"Yea and everyone else is in the bigger suites. Something else you will learn about my mother is that she is a diabolic mastermind. It is where I get it from, the intelligence, not the meddling. She set this up. She made sure I would have my own room. She knows about us. I told her and my dad a couple of months ago," confessed Stacie and Aubrey's eyes widened.

"Oh….oh! Okay, that makes a bit more sense now. When I said I was coming in town to see all of you, she kept saying she's sure I was. It was weird, but she made a few comments that make much more sense now that I know she knows about us."

"Are you mad that I told them," asked Stacie with a wince. Aubrey quickly shook her head.

"No, of course not, I am glad you have parents you can actually talk to about stuff. You are really lucky. Look, I don't want to assume anything and I know we have a lot to talk about, but I really want to be with you and I want us to talk about the argument. Can I please stay with you this weekend?" Stacie smirked and pulled Aubrey into her arms.

"Did you really think I would have it any other way? We definitely need to talk, but I meant what I said that night, Bree." Aubrey gulped and glanced down at Stacie's lips before leaning in, but the sound of the door opening made them jump apart. Amy strolled in, talking on the phone, and giving them a nod before grabbing the backpack she left behind.

"Bumper, hold on, hurry up, flat butts, you know I get hangry if I have to wait to eat. Alright, Bumper, what was that," said Amy as she walked back out. Stacie groaned and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Can we put this off until after dinner," asked Aubrey and Stacie kissed her cheek.

"Yea, come on. I need a shower and then to talk to my meddling mother," grumbled Stacie and Aubrey laughed as she followed her out of the room.

Dinner was full of conversation and tons of laughter and the Bellas realized quite quickly that the Conrad Family was just as lively as they were. Stacie's brother, Derek, enjoyed all the attention he was getting and even called his twin brother, EJ, to tease him about missing out. After dinner was over, the Bellas were more than happy to indulge in all the decadent treats that were offered. They were having a blast getting to know Stacie's family and taking pictures on the terrace overlooking the city. Stacie smiled when Aubrey looped their arms together and leaned against the railing to look out at the city lights with her.

"Careful, we wouldn't want anyone to notice," whispered Stacie with clear annoyance in her tone and Aubrey sighed.

"They are all busy stuffing their faces and drooling over your brother…well most of them anyways. You weren't joking when you said the twins were handsome." Stacie teasingly arched an eyebrow at her.

"Should I be worried that you find my brother attractive?" Aubrey winked at her.

"I think we both know I only have eyes for one Conrad," she teased back and Stacie smiled at her. They heard a sound behind them and turned to see Stacie's mother taking a picture with her phone.

"Seriously," asked Stacie as Aubrey pulled her arm away to create more distance and Helen giggled.

"It was a cute moment and you know how I feel about capturing moments. It is important," reminded Helen and Stacie shook her head.

"You are such a sap and by the way, you aren't off the hook for your meddling. What have I told you about staying out of my love life," whispered Stacie and Helen scoffed.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," said Helen. Eric walked over to them with a bright smile as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"What are my two favorite girls bickering about now," he asked and Helen shrugged.

"Your daughter thinks I am meddling," informed Helen.

"Because you are and you need to cut it out. You are getting your way and Bree is staying with me, but please remember that most of the girls don't know about us, so chill," whispered Stacie and Helen huffed.

"For the record, I didn't make the room arrangements. That was all your father's doing," revealed Helen and Stacie balked at her father.

"Et tu, Brute," accused Stacie and Eric playfully glared at his wife.

"Traitor," he grumbled and Aubrey blushed.

"Thank you….I think," said Aubrey and Eric sighed.

"Look, you two need to figure this out. You are both stubborn. I mean, really, it has been a year and you are still acting like you are not a couple? You need to wrap up this nonsense. There are soap opera couples less exhausting," said Eric as Helen nodded in agreement. Stacie groaned and looked up at the sky.

"Why must you two be so ridiculous," she whined and Helen smiled slyly at her.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing," she quipped and Stacie pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Derek approached with two plates of cake and handed them to Stacie and Aubrey.

"Stace looks annoyed. Oh good, did I come just in time for the talk? Have we told them how obvious it is that they are together and this whole act is unnecessary? Even EJ thinks you're being a bit dramatic. I am pretty sure most of your friends know something is up too," chimed in Derek and Stacie glared at her brother.

"That's it you are all on a timeout. We are leaving, but I will talk to you three about boundaries later," whispered Stacie before pulling Aubrey away from them. Her parents and brother laughed and she rolled her eyes.

It took longer than she wanted to wrap up the dinner and wrangle all the Bellas, but Stacie was relieved when she and Aubrey entered her suite and were finally alone. The rest of the Bellas headed to their rooms after thanking the Conrad's for a great dinner and their accommodations. Stacie sighed when she plopped down on the king-sized bed and took off her heels.

"I think we overdid it today," admitted Stacie and Aubrey giggled as she pulled her feet into her lap to massage them.

"Yes, well it is nice to be a spectator and not have to stress about that. Beca kept looking at her watch for a reason. If one of you looks a step behind tomorrow, she is going to wonder what could have been."

"We will be fine. We don't go on until eight tomorrow night and everyone agreed to stay inside until we leave. We have plenty of time to rest."

"That's true," agreed Aubrey and Stacie moaned when Aubrey applied pressure on the point she knew tended to get Stacie to relax.

"There," whispered Stacie as her eyes fluttered shut and Aubrey bit her lip as her hands began to work up her calf. She quickly cleared her throat and stood up, causing Stacie to pout.

"Why did you stop," whined Stacie and Aubrey smiled at how adorable she looked.

"Because we need to talk before I let my hands and body completely take over," informed Aubrey and Stacie sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, talk. I said what I needed to say. I love you, Aubrey, but I can't keep sneaking around like I am ashamed of us," said Stacie as she looked down. Aubrey kneeled down in front of her and cupped her face. Stacie swallowed thickly to force back her tears as their eyes locked.

"I hate this. Seeing the hurt in your eyes and knowing that I put it there, it sucks because none of this is even necessary. Stace, I love you so much and I have for so long. That's what scares me. Nothing this amazing has ever happened to me and I am so damn scared of losing you."

"Baby, the only way you lose me is if you keep pushing me away. I want us, Bree. I want to be at parties and be able to tell people I am not interested in their flirting because I am taken by the most amazing woman I have ever met. I want to be able to join in with the others when they talk about the fun nights out they had. You made me the most amazing picnic last month and it was truly the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, but I could only tell Beca and even if she was skeptical because the only version you show them is the reserved, poised one. I know you, Bree, and I am so in love with you. I just need you to love me enough to be comfortable being with me in front of our friends and family." Aubrey laced their fingers together as she sat beside Stacie on the bed.

"When it comes to my family, I don't know if that day will ever come. I want to be honest with you because you deserve that and so much more. Our families are very different. My dad and my grandparents aren't open and accepting. They won't understand this, Stace," she explained and Stacie looked down as she nodded.

"I know," she admitted, but was surprised when Aubrey lifted up her chin with her finger.

"But I don't care anymore. I've let other people dictate my life for way too long. I am in love with you, Stacie, and if I am not too late, I would love to be out in the light with you as your girlfriend. Please tell me I am not too late," pleaded Aubrey with tears in her eyes and Stacie passionately kissed her.

"Of course you aren't, baby," whispered Stacie as she crawled onto Aubrey's lap and straddled her waist.

"Good because I am so damn in love with you. This is the most spontaneous thing I have ever done, hopping on a plane to come see you, but it felt right. I couldn't go the entire weekend without seeing you."

"I am so glad you came," admitted Stacie and Aubrey tenderly kissed her again.

"There is one thing and it isn't because I am ashamed of us," said Aubrey and Stacie groaned.

"What now, Bree, all I want is hot makeup sex and tons of orgasms," whined Stacie and Aubrey giggled.

"And I plan to give you just that, but I think we should keep our relationship quiet until after ICCAs." Stacie frowned in confusion.

"Why? What does that have to do with us?"

"Remember how crazed everyone was after Beca and Chloe said they were a couple? No one could focus on anything else and I just don't want to distract the rest of the girls. You know how easily distracted they are." Stacie sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, but when we get back…"

"We can tell them however you want and as many times as you want," assured Aubrey.

"Promise me." Aubrey kissed her sweetly.

"I promise. Now, how about I make up for all the stress I have caused my amazing girlfriend?" Stacie happily nodded and laughed as Aubrey pulled her down onto the bed.

Aubrey couldn't keep her eyes off of Stacie as she watched her girlfriend laugh and tease their friends. The Bellas pulled it off. All the nerves and pressure throughout the day were worth it when they got to hoist their trophy up and remain ICCA Champions. They made acapella history again and their performance of new chart toppers was quickly making its way around the acapella circles. With the competition over, they were more than happy to celebrate and engage in the tradition of all the acapella groups heading to a local karaoke joint a few blocks away from Lincoln Center. Stacie's family congratulated them and politely declined the invite to attend the celebration since they were having a night out with some of their New York friends.

Aubrey smiled when she felt Stacie's fingers tracing over her knee under the table. It took everything in Aubrey to not kiss her girlfriend and show her the affection she wanted to after the Bellas won. In that moment, she realized what Stacie was talking about, the little moments that they were deprived of by staying a secret. She didn't get to hug Stacie and tell her how much she loved her like Chloe got to with Beca. She didn't get to shower her with kisses the way Ashley and Jessica did with one another. She didn't even get to sing her praises over the phone like Bumper did for Amy. Instead, she had to stand there and use every ounce of control she had to not celebrate with the love of her life. Instead, she settled for subtle touches and yearning glances and started to realize that wasn't enough for her anymore either. She leaned over to whisper in Chloe's ear.

"Hey, you think you can help me out with backup vocals on a song," she asked and Chloe beamed with happiness.

"Sure, what song?"

"I think you know," she said and Chloe's eyes widened as she glanced over at Stacie.

"Wait, really, are you sure? That's a pretty intimate song, Bree. They are going to know you are singing it to someone and it won't take much to put it all together. You and Stacie are subtle, but not that subtle and a lot of the girls are already suspicious."

"That's what I am hoping for," she assured and Chloe could barely contain her excitement as she nodded. Stacie gasped when Aubrey's hand gave a teasing squeeze of her knee.

"Be right back," she whispered in Stacie's ear before standing up with Chloe. Everyone began to clap and cheer when the two friends walked toward the karaoke stage.

"What will it be tonight, ladies," asked the DJ as he handed them the book of songs, but Chloe shook her head.

"This one probably isn't in there yet," she informed and whispered their choice into his ear as Aubrey grabbed two microphones. She felt her nerves trying to get the best of her as she stepped onto the stage, but quickly remembered it was not her first time singing in front of a crowd.

"Since we are here to celebrate the Bellas and their amazing performance at ICCAs tonight, I wanted to perform a song that is really important to me. This one goes out to the love of my life," she informed and Stacie was stunned as everyone else applauded. Beca nudged her under the table and Stacie tried not to smile too much as she recognized the song. It was the one currently at the top of Aubrey's playlist when they were making love.

"Our secret moments in a crowded room. They've got no idea about me and you. There is an indentation in the shape of you. Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo. All of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation. My hands are shaking from holding back from you," sang Aubrey as Chloe sang the backup vocals.

"Ah, ah, ah, all of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting. My hands are shaking from holding back from all this. Say my name and everything just stops. I don't want you like a best friend. Only bought this dress so you could take it off. Take it off. Carve your name into my bedpost 'cause I don't want you like a best friend. Only bought this dress so you could take it off. Take it off," sang Aubrey and Chloe. Stacie's jaw dropped as Aubrey's eyes locked on hers and Cynthia Rose was the first to arch an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Uh, Hunter, something you need to tell us," questioned Cynthia Rose, but Stacie's bright grin said everything they needed to know as Aubrey continued to sing like Stacie was the only one in the room.

"Inescapable, I'm not even going to try. And if I get burned, at least we were electrified. I'm spilling wine in the bathtub, you kiss my face and we're both drunk. Everyone thinks that they know us, but they know nothing about all of this silence and patience, pining in anticipation. My hands are shaking from holding back from you. All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting. My hands are shaking from holding back from all this. Say my name and everything just stops. I don't want you like a best friend. Only bought this dress so you could take it off. Take it off. Carve your name into my bedpost 'cause I don't want you like a best friend. Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off." Stacie smiled as Beca began nodding along to the music and singing. Soon, the rest of the Bellas joined in as well and everyone in the bar began singing the chorus, but all Stacie saw was Aubrey. It amazed her how Aubrey could be so closed off one moment and then surprise her the next. When they first started dating, she was pleasantly surprised to realize that Aubrey was a hopeless romantic. She loved romantic comedies, especially those she deemed the classics. She would leave little notes for Stacie in the pockets of her jeans and in her backpack. And yet, Stacie was still caught off guard by the grand gesture.

"Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me. Flashback to my mistakes, my rebounds, my earthquakes. Even in my worst light, you saw the truth of me. And I woke up just in time. Now I wake up by your side, my one and only, my lifeline. I woke up just in time. Now I wake up by your side." Stacie's eyes widened when Aubrey hopped off of the stage and headed for the table where Stacie was beaming with happiness.

"Get it, Posen," called Cynthia Rose and Stacie stood up as Aubrey held her hand out to her. Aubrey pulled her closer and gazed into her eyes as she sang the last part of the song to the woman she loved.

"There is an indentation in the shape of you. You made your mark on me, golden tattoo. Only bought this dress so you could take it off," she sang before tossing the microphone on the table and tenderly kissing Stacie. The place erupted into cheers and Chloe quickly ran over to the table to grab her phone and take a picture. Aubrey was surprised to see tears in Stacie's eyes and wiped one from her cheek.

"I love you, Stacie, and I am sorry it took me so long to say it."

"But you did and in the best possible way. I love you too," said Stacie before kissing her again. They became lost in one another as the rest of the Bellas began to argue amongst themselves about who knew and how long. Amy claimed she knew about Captain Posen's toner from the beginning. Ashley and Jessica said it explained why Stacie never dated. Cynthia Rose assured them that is why the Hunter never dated her. Lilly whispered something that sounded too strange to repeat. Meanwhile, Beca and Chloe sat back with smug smiles on their faces, holding each other close, and watching their two best friends kiss and whisper to one another. It was a memorable night for the Bellas and not just because they won ICCAs once again.

AN: This story is inspired by Taylor Swift's "Dress" and is written at the request of malexfaith. I hope you enjoyed all the Staubrey love!


End file.
